custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Erevayx's Debut
Erevayx's Debut goes into detail of the Attack of Veli, which was accomplished by Makuta Elite: Erevayx. The story was meant to be brief, and go into detail of the fateful events of the Invasion. Story The moon hanged over the lone island of Veli; casting a dim reflective light on the ocean which surrounded the oddly-shaped island. The night sky was almost clear; no signs of clouds seemed to be tracked throughout the night, as a cool, sea breeze swept over the island, making it cold; though not unbearable. Erevayx stood on top of one of the ocean villages huts; being incapable of being seen, due to how dark the top of this certain hut was. Erevayx stood tall, coated in dull crimson and lime color for his armor. Erevayx frowned; such a festivity was being held tonight, a gather of members from numerous tribes of the island. A heist for the island has been planned for this night specifically, and Erevayx was at point. He had to wait until most of the populace at the village was in the center plaza; which was Erevayx’s distress… he sighed underneath his breath, waiting for the festivities to be started by the Water Tribe’s Turaga. Eventually, most of the Matoran, (followed by three Toa) went to the center plaza, where they stood at a crescent stone in the center of the city. Erevayx moved forward; getting better positioning on the tallest hut near the center of the plaza, watching as the Turaga began to give a sort of introduction to the festival. Erevayx smirked; preparing to start the heist at a heartbeat. Suddenly he saw his first target, a Toa of Stone moving down the allyway to his right followed by a Ga-Matoran. He dropped down silently behind the two, following them down the alley towards an illuminated hut. Both the Toa and Matoran were silent, not making any sound or trying to start a conversation. Surely they must need something to be cheered up about, I mean they seem so gloom! ''Erevayx thought with a smirk, where he then asked in a sly voice: “Excuse me—Toa… what time should I start the invasion of this ''lovely island?” The Toa turned around in a start; but was not quick enough to block the vicious blow Erevayx delivered into the face of the Toa; sending her flying back as the Ga-Matoran screamed. The Toa fell onto the ground, rolling until she got footing at a stone piece underneath her, she yelped as she noticed the venom-tipped spike which broke off into the wound of her Kanohi. She skillfully moved the stone which Erevayx stood on; forcing him to fall to the floor as she charged him. Erevayx quickly got up; kicking violently at the Toa; sending her back with venomous wounds. “Aw—doesn’t it sting, Toa? Imagine the pain I must be constantly feeling just because of it…” Erevayx taunted as he quickly slammed his right arm into the Toa of Stone. Erevayx slammed the Toa into the wall, listening to the Toa’s screams of pains as her body filled with deadly neurotoxins. He continued to hold the Toa in the chokehold, before slamming his left fist into her head a couple of times; waiting for the Toa to choke out her last breaths until she collapsed to the floor—dead. “I’m sorry dear, was that a little too much?” Erevayx hissed, before turning towards the Matoran who he was attacking before the Toa of Stone intervened. The Matoran began to cry, shaking violently as Erevayx approached him. “Sorry for the interruption, the rude Toa interrupted our—swell conversation…” he laughed, baring his claws. Suddenly, Erevayx was hit by a blast of fire; incapable of suppressing the screams which echoed as the Makuta burnt. "Y-you killed my sister!" the toa screamed, fury pounding through his veins as he lowered his blade. He roared again, "I will not allow you to hurt anyone else!" The Toa of Fire charged Erevayx as he attempted to pat out the flames which consumed his armor. Erevayx saw the Toa which charged him, smiling; he lurched up his right arm, sending the Toa of Fire flying to his left; sending him tumbling across the ground. “Quick to anger—temperament is your flaw, Toa of Fire…” Erevayx laughed, approaching the incapacitated Toa. “Much like your—sister I must admit…” Erevayx insulted, looking at the pitiful Toa as he finished extinguishing the flame on his armor. “A fool…” Erevayx finished, smirking at the struggling Toa. “You—you!” the Toa of Fire yelled, pushing himself up; swinging the blade at the Makuta’s arm. Erevayx yelled; holding the stub of his arm as the amputated limb fell to the ground, twitching. Erevayx collapsed to the floor; bleeding out amounts of Antidermis from the hole in is armor. “Oh you fool…” Erevayx laughed; pushing himself up. The Toa of Fire stood, shocked by the morbid Makuta as he stood up. Suddenly, the stub of the Makuta’s arm began to spurt out a sort of biological material; which spread quickly as it crawled closer to the amputated arm. The cancer crawled into the armor shell of the arm, as it began to lift itself up back into place at the stub of Erevayx’s arm. Audible crunching sounds were heard as the arm snapped back into place; where then Erevayx flexed it. “Now, let’s try that again; shall we?” Erevayx laughed, as his body became intangible, disappearing. The Toa of Fire began to shake, startled at every sound made. Erevayx landed quietly behind the Toa, saying calmly: “Peek-a-boo…” The Toa of Fire jumped; turning around quickly and stood startled as the Makuta sent a left-hook into the Toa’s head, and sent a quick kick into the leg of the Toa. The Toa of Fire collapsed to the floor, screaming in pain as thorns left behind in his head and shin began to fill his bloodstream with Neurotoxins and Necrotoxins. Erevayx then proceeded to pick up the Toa of Fires blade, as he then struck it at the Toa of Fire’s neck, decapitating the Toa’s head; sending his blood flying everywhere. The Matoran screamed, sobbing almost painfully as Erevayx dropped the blade and let out an almost unstable laugh. “So misguided…” Erevayx scoffed, turning to face the Matoran. “Why are we interrupted this much, we were only having an enjoyable conversation, were we not?” Erevayx asked with an exaggerated tone, beginning to approach the Matoran. Erevayx then caught glimpse of blood stains which seemed to be preserved in the air, as he growled; turning to face the invisible figure. “Have I not proved myself enough?” he growled, turning to face the invisible figure, examining his bloodstained claws. The figure then showed himself; collapsing at the side of the two massacred Toa, sobbing whole-heartedly. “Ulekii, V-Varun!” the Toa cried, resting his head in the palm of his hands, continuing to cry. Erevayx laughed, approaching behind the Toa; grabbing his head, jerking it violently to the left until he heard an audible cracking sound. The Matoran began to sob more as Erevayx released the Toa’s head; allowing the Toa of Air to collapse to the floor—dead. “Now; since that was taken care of—” Erevayx scoffed, turning to face the sole Matoran for the third time. “Let us begin the festivities, shall we?” The Matoran slid up the corner, in a failed attempt to escape the Makuta as he approached him; taunting the Matoran with his venom-tipped claws. Without hesitation, the Matoran was struck powerfully with the palm of the Makuta’s hand; breaking her skin as Neurotoxin invaded the bloodstream. The Matoran let out a couple choked gags, in attempt to scream; but failed every time. She eventually died within a minute, not as slow as Erevayx exactly wanted; however it was quite pleasing. Erevayx then exited the alleyway of the village, and saw the chaos which was unfolding in front of him. He smiled, moving forward out of the alleyway to get a better view of the destruction of Veli. After all, it was just a night’s work. Trivia *Erevayx was originally meant to break the fourth wall in this chapter, due to how much the author relates Erevayx to the Marvel Character: Deadpool.